


Anniversary Lunch

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Evie scaled up the Brewery tower.





	Anniversary Lunch

Evie scaled up the Brewery tower. She’d found a note in his shop requesting her to meet him up here. When she did finally reach the top, she found a blanket with two plates of food and Henry sitting on top of it.

“What’s this?” She asked, as Henry moved to help her up.

“Surprise. I thought we should celebrate our anniversary somewhere special.”

“What’s so special about here?”

“We first met here.” Henry reminded her as she flopped down beside him.

“Happy anniversary.” Evie said, leaning forward to kiss him on the check. Henry smiled.

“Happy anniversary, my love.”


End file.
